Obsesión, holografía y promiscuidad
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: ¿qué mas esconden entre los libros de la sección prohibida? ¿a caso no es estupido que te descubra un profesor robando un libro de sexo? y para colmo el mismo que es el causante de que lo robes... todo lo que causa una obsecion por Severus Snape.


Aclaraciones:

_Letra cursiva para pensamientos y recuerdos._

Letra normal para diálogos o acontecimientos

Letra subrayada material perteneciente al libro que utiliza Hermione.

* * *

><p>Estaba harta de esa maldita obsesión, pero ahora tenia claro lo que tenia que hacer para acabar con ella, así que para "variar" se dirigió a la biblioteca; solo que aquella vez a media noche, escondida bajo la capa invisible de su mejor amigo. Caminaba por los pasillos del silencioso castillo, poniendo atención en todo momento, esperando algo que se saliera de lo ordinario, una respiración, un susurro, un retumbar de pasos, algo para emprender la huida inmediata.<p>

Ya en la biblioteca se dirigió a la sección prohibida, para empezar a buscar el libro que la iba a sacar de aquel aprieto mental, en el que se encontraba, porque fantasear con tu profesor es cosa seria, pero pensar que eres Hermione Granger y aquel con el que deseas acostarte es Severus Snape, es simplemente una idea demente. Por fin halló el condenado libro, lo tomó y lo sostuvo para poder leer la inscripción dorada de la caratula "holografía sexual, mágica y fantasiosa". Estaba tentada a echarle un vistazo al interior cuando:

―Pero que tenemos por aquí ― susurraron a su espalda, era esa voz suave y sensual que la hacia suspirar― Sta. Granger, ¿que hace tan tarde por fuera de la cama?

―_Mierda_, ― pensó Hermione mientras trataba de esconder el libro entre los pliegues de su túnica― emmm y-yo ― atinó a articular la Gryfindor.

―Tendría que reprenderla por usar lenguaje inadecuado en mi presencia, pero técnicamente no es que haya dicho nada grosero ¿verdad? Al menos no literalmente.

― _¡Ay! ¡NO! Esta usando legeremancia conmigo, borra tu mente Hermione_― se dijo a si misma ― _tranquila, pon la mente en blanco, no lo dejes entrar_― continuó pensando la castaña.

― si Hermione borra tu mente― molestó Snape imitando la voz de la chica― tal vez, si logras tranquilizarte evitaras que el profesor se de cuenta de que intentas esconder algo entre tu túnica ― continuó socarronamente, acercándose a la chica y acorralándola contra una de las estanterías, ella aduras penas si podía acordarse de respirar; con parsimonia él extendió una de sus largAs y blanquecinas manos y la introdujo dentro de la túnica de la muchacha, recorrió el abdomen de un lado hasta el otro, hasta que encontró el antebrazo de la joven, el cual recorrió hasta llegar a la muñeca y pasando por el dorso de la mano llegó a los dedos, encontrando allí su recompensa, aquello que la castaña intentaba esconder con tantas ansias.

Tomó el libro, arrebatándoselo de las manos a la castaña, dejándola toda temblorosa y con la piel erizada por el leve contacto, arrinconada aun contra la gran estantería de la sección prohibida. Snape leyó la caratula del libro confiscado y una sonrisa compuesta mitad por lujuria y mitad por autosuficiencia surco sus labios, convirtiendo su expresión en una mueca intrigante.

―Que bueno que se preocupe por aprender de todo Granger― exclamó mordaz ― ¿Qué le parecen clases particulares? ― preguntó tan seriamente que Hermione no podía distinguir el sarcasmo en su voz, no supo que contestar.

― Em. Y-yo― tartamudeó la Gryfindor.

―esta castigada Granger ― aseveró el profesor con un tinte de perversión en su voz― y ya que no la veo con muchas ganas de irse pronto a dormir, que sea ahora en mi despacho.

Hermione tragó saliva audiblemente, mientras imágenes de sus sueños se le venían a la cabeza; su excitación empezó a crecer mientras fantaseaba caminando hacia las mazmorras.

― no haga eso― gruñó Snape por lo bajo reprendiéndola por sus pensamientos.

Fue hasta ese momento cuando Hermione volvió en si y fue consiente de la persona que iba a su lado. Pero a pesar de que el fuera su profesor, no pudo evitar pensar en la razón por la que él la había interrumpido, obviamente había estado husmeando en su cabeza, viendo aquellas eróticas imágenes de ellos dos, que su subconsciente le obsequiaba cada noche y a eso también se debía que su voz se escuchara ronca.

― _¡ay por Merlín! Estaba excitándolo_― no pudo evitar pensar, para después posar automáticamente su mirada sobre los apretados pantalones del profesor, se sonrojó al ver que estaba en lo cierto y que la excitación de Snape había crecido considerablemente.

― ¿Qué tanto mira Granger? ― ella palideció para luego tornarse lo mas parecida a un tomate que su piel le permitía, se había quedado con la vista fija en esa peculiar parte de la anatomía de Snape, desde pasillos atrás, ya estaban llegando a las mazmorras.

…

―Pase Granger ― invitó Snape después de abrir mágicamente una pared de roca marmolada con un complicado hechizo ― creí que seria mas cómodo venir a mis habitaciones sabiendo de antemano el tema a tratar, había que crear un ambiente adecuado ¿no cree?

―_Mmm, bueno pues ya entrados en gastos aprovechar_― pensó Hermione ― esta perfecto así profesor.

Snape se conformó con simplemente enarcar una ceja en gesto socarrón.

―y bien Granger, ¿va a decirme o que? ¿Con quien quería usar el libro? ¿A quien tomaría el libro como referencia? ― dijo acercándose a donde estaba la castaña, junto a la puerta de la gran habitación― ¿a caso era Weasley? ― preguntó divertido como si debiera estar loca para pensar en esa idea― ¿o tal vez a Potter? ― soltó con asco y un tinte de rabia en la voz. ― ¿a quien Granger? ― ¿es que estaba equivocada? o su tono era de desespero y tal vez algo de celos.

―si lo pone de esa manera, yo podría preguntarle lo mismo profesor, ¿con quien lo usaría usted?,

¿Alguien en especial? ¿O es que ni siquiera es capaz de elegir alguna? ― contestó dando un paso al frente quedando mas cerca a Snape.

―no juegue conmigo, ― dijo Severus rodeándola y parándose a sus espaldas― contésteme de una buena vez, que soy su profesor y recuerde que esta castigada y debe obedecer todo lo que yo le demande. ―susurró con parsimonia en su oído.

―si no tengo mas opción pues le diré, el libro iba a adoptar su forma profesor, ―contestó Hermione dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos― si lo admito yo Hermione Granger insufrible sabelotodo―puso su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Severus, empujándolo seductoramente contra la pared, a lo que él hizo una cara de molestia inigualable (tienen que ver el video de in demand de Texas, es justo la cara que pone Alan cuando la vocalista lo empuja hacia la columna) ―quería tener una aventura con usted, con ¡SEVERUS SNAPE! ¿Contento?

―demuéstrelo, ¿porque debería creerle Sta.? ― dijo apartándose con molestia de la leona, esta bien el la había traído hasta aquí con el único deseo de burlarse de ella y ahora resultaba que el que salía burlado era el, _estúpida sabelotodo_― pensó acercándose a la mesa donde habia dejado el libro de la sección prohibida.

― ¡ah! no lo se ― contestó molesta― tal vez las imágenes de mis sueños que vio hace unos minutos no fueron demasiado convincentes y ¿Qué le parecen esta profesor? ―dijo acercándose a él con ira mientras recordaba aquella vez en que:

_Hermione tocó a la puerta del salón de profesores, sabia que él estaría ahí solo, así que paso cuando él se lo permitió y le preguntó si podía usar el baño de la sala, alegando que los otros cercanos estaban cerrados y que no aguantaría poco mas, una mentirijilla piadosa, al fin y al cabo ya después no importaría, él entre sorprendido, molesto, estupefacto y asombrado le concedió el permiso con un simple asentimiento, ella se encamino al escusado contoneando las caderas seductoramente y desabrochando su falda en el camino, justo antes de entrar fingió que se le caía algo y se agacho para recogerlo dejando a la vista del profesor, sus diminutas bragas negras y al levantarse no tuvo la molestia de sostenerse la falda desabrochada por lo que esta calló rosando sus piernas hasta quedar en sus tobillos, pero ella ya estaba dando el paso por lo que se calló de frente contra el piso, ( todo era una estrategia)._

―_ay por dios mi cabeza, creo que me la he roto― gritó fingiendo dolor._

― _¿esta bien Granger? ―preguntó Severus acercando corriendo a su lado― muéstreme que es lo que tiene― demandó el único problema es que Hermione había quedado tendida en plena puerta del baño y para alcanzar su cabeza tenia que acostarse literalmente sobre ella, como pudo ubico sus rodillas entre las piernas de la joven e inspeccionó con sus dedos entre los mechones castaños a ver si encontraba alguna herida― no tiene nada Granger, si se hubiera roto la cabeza tendría húmedo el cabello._

― _Claro que si tengo algo― dijo ella. ― deme su mano y se lo demostrare― Snape le dio la mano a la castaña y ella la tomó para luego ponerla entre sus piernas, claramente estaba humedecida pero no de la manera que esperaba Snape_

_Después de la demostración sensual y teniéndola así en bragas frente a él poco pudo soportar para empezar a besarla con frenesí y de allí a…._

― Bien Granger le creo, le creo― interrumpió Severus a la castaña que estaba parada en medio de la habitación ya perdida en sus pensamientos y con la boca entre abierta― así que ¿me deseas tanto como para querer volver tus fantasías un poco mas vividas?

― Si demasiado, se ha convertido en mi obsesión profesor no lo soporto más.

― Así que solo quiere olvidarme― aseguró Snape con el rostro inexpresivo―bueno pues adelante― dijo dándole el libro que sostenía en las manos. Solo que si usted va a utilizar mi imagen a su beneficio yo tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo con la suya.

― hecho― concedió Hermione aceptando el libro y buscando entre sus páginas el titulo que rezaba doble corporización.

―adveus amatorius revelium corpius_―_leyó pronunciando el hechizo claramente_―_Severus Snape― finalizó esperando alguna mala reacción por parte del susodicho, pero este se limito a pronunciar el nombre de la Gryfindor con parsimonia.

― Hermione Granger.

Dos esferas lumínicas salieron despedidas del libro una verde con brillo plateado, que se posó a unos pasos de Hermione y una roja con brillos dorados que se paró frente a Snape. Ambas esferas tomaron la forma traslucida de aquellos de los que habían pronunciado el nombre.

Entonces una figura transparentosa de Snape se giro seductoramente guiñándole un ojo a la castaña y comenzó a desabotonar hábilmente los botones de su túnica, mientras se acercaba a la castaña acosadoramente, en un reflejo instintivo Hermione retrocedió y se calló de bruces en un sillón de cuero que había en la salita de estar de la habitación, sin mas miramientos el holograma apoyó ambas manos en el sillón y la beso con pasión por largo tiempo; era como besar a un fantasma solo que mas táctil, podías sentir sus labios pero en un susurro frio y cortante, Hermione lo empujó y vio como a su lado su profesor (el real) besaba el cuello de su otro yo y metía su mano cálida, entre la blusa de la Hermione holográfica.

Hermione sintió una punzada de celos contra si misma y se puso de pie y tomó a la copia de Severus por el cuello y besándolo apasionadamente lo halo hasta quedar junto a la otra pareja que estaban contra el escritorio, luego se sentó sobre este y atrajo mas hacia si al holograma, mientras gemía con placer, el holograma la comenzó a besar en el cuello y ella seguía gimiendo audiblemente.

Severus se removió molesto por los celos que lo carcomían por no ser el quien le proporcionaba tamaño placer a la Gryfindor, entonces le arrancó literalmente la blusa a la Hermione falsa y comenzó a lamer y morder sus pálidos y fríos pezones, empujándola con brutalidad para que hiciera tambalear el escritorio.

Hermione abrió los ojos al sentir una terrible sacudida de la mesa donde se encontraba y vio con rabia como su profesor ultrajaba su cuerpo y besaba a su copia en sus senos, con ira tomó al Severus falso y le empezó a desabotonar el pantalón, para dejarlo en bóxers, luego saltó del escritorio y se arrodilló frente al holograma bajando lentamente el elástico translucido y dejando en libertad a su imponente erección, solo que al arrodillarse se había asegurado de golpear a Snape ligeramente con el pie para que notara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Severus sintió un pequeño golpe en el tobillo y se desenterró del pecho del holograma para ver con impotencia como Granger estaba postrada frente a su estúpida copia a punto de practicarle sexo oral, eso fue mas de lo que pudo aguantar y entonces se paró junto a ella y la tomó por los hombros haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

― deja eso Granger, que yo te voy a hacer mía ahora _―_dijo con la voz ronca.

―pues adelante_― _contestó la castaña con una sonrisa, lo había conseguido el había votado a su copia barata por ella y había demostrado que deseaba esta con ella y no con esa otra. Entonces se aferro a la cintura de su profesor con las piernas y a su cuello con los brazos mientras lo besaba por vez primera en la boca, todo era perfecto, cálido, apasionado, hasta que sintió como era halada del cabello con fuerza haciendo que se callera de bruces al piso, ya que algo también había halado a Severus hacia atrás, haciendo que se soltaran de su esperado abrazo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio como el holograma que la representaba soltaba su cabello y se lanzaba sobre Severus que estaba tendido en el suelo frente a ella y como el holograma de su profesor hacia lo mismo dejándolo allá y venia hacia ella para besarla brutalmente e introducir una de sus frías y traslucidas manos por debajo de su falda, masturbándola a la fuerza, ella no pudo evitar gemir con placer aunque forcejeaba para soltarse.

Severus tendido en el suelo con el holograma a horcajadas sobre él, blasfemaba escuchando los gemidos de placer y como forcejaba Hermione frente a él, luego oyó como sollozaba la castaña y entonces empujo al holograma que tenia sobre él, su copia la estaba violando, el muy desgraciado estaba alistándose para penetrarla a la fuerza. Entonces tomó su varita y le envió un expeliarmus, lanzándolo contra la pared, luego tomó a Hermione y la abraso protectoramente mientras apuntaba al holograma pero ella ya tenia la varita lista y apuntaba a su otro yo, que intentaba atacarlos por un costado, entonces Severus apunto al techo y creo una enorme bola de fuego sobre ellos, y los hologramas automáticamente saltaron hacia ella desapareciendo al contacto con las llamas, el fuego desapareció también cuando Severus bajo la varita.

― es que se alimentan del calor― comenzó Severus― por eso desaparecen al contacto con el primer orgasmos de su invocador.

― gracias ― dijo Hermione aun abrazada a el.

― No hay porque, anda te voy acompaño a tu sala común para que no te atrapen. ― dijo poco animado.

― Hasta donde se aun tengo un castigo que cumplir y muchas ordenes que acatar profesor.

― Entonces…― comenzó Snape con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro― acompáñeme señorita― la tomo de la mano y la llevó a la puerta de ébano al fondo, entraron por esta y encontraron una gran cama de dosel negra, Severus dejo que Hermione se sentara y luego se acercó dubitativo a ella, la Gryfindor lo vio dudar y lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica y lo halo para besarlo ella, haciendo que él quedara sobre ella, sintió como la erección de su profesor se enterraba en su muslo.

― ¿estas segura? no quiero que…―comenzó Snape, pero ella no dejo que continuara, posando un dedo en sus labios.

Hermione sacó su varita y con ella hizo desaparecer toda su ropa y toda la de su profesor.

― hace un momento dijiste que me ibas hacer tuya entonces no veo ¿que es lo que estas esperando?

No hubo que esperar más invitación, Snape se posiciono sobre ella y la penetró gentilmente esperando a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, para luego empezar a embestirla cada vez mas fuerte, arrebatándole su ultima pizca de inocencia, las caderas de Hermione se movían al ritmo de las embestidas, mientras se aferraba a las sabanas negras con todas las fuerzas que tenia, intentando soportar en una misma pieza el orgasmo que se avecinaba en su interior, sintiendo como el mundo y el castillo se le venían abajo sin que eso le importara lo mas mínimo porque ahora no importaba nada mas que él, entonces entendió que ya nada haría que se olvidara de él, porque estaba tatuado muy dentro en su interior y borrarlo seria tan doloroso que era prácticamente imposible.

…

― dime algo Sev…

― ya te he dicho muchas cosas y entre esas esta que ¡no me digas SEV! Eres insoportable― dijo molesto.

― tal vez no debiste hacerme tuya, así por lo menos no tendrías que aguantarme S-E-V; como sea quería saber como es que supiste que iba a estar en la biblioteca, Porque lo sabias ¿no es así? ― preguntó abrasada al torso desnudo de Severus.

― deberías practicar un poco de oclumancia, en nuestra ultima clase de pociones casi gritabas, "voy a robar un libro de sexo esta noche" "voy a robar un libro de sexo esta noche" "voy a robar un libro de sexo esta noche", ¿Qué profesor maldito y desgraciado, quita puntos y bastardo lo resistiría? ― pregunto mordaz― lo que me recuerda, 500 puntos menos para Gryfindor, por hurto, promiscuidad mental y escaparse a escondidas de su sala común Sta. Granger.

― ¡oh! si lo siento― se disculpó Hermione en un tono de falsa culpa― prometo no volverme a escapar bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni verme con nadie a deshoras aunque me lo pida el mismísimo Merlín en persona.

―ok, ok son 200 puntos para Gryfindor por escaparse a beneficio de un profesor. Y cincuenta menos por seguir con aquello de la promiscuidad mental― aseveró mirándola lujuriosamente, mientras ella se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él― ¿en serio eso se puede? ― preguntó leyendo su mente.

―Pues pudimos en mis sueños, ¿Por qué no ahora?

FIN...

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí dejo los agradecimientos a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews en mi antiguo y terminado fic "que el fuego no apague nuestro amor" a ardalus, Cullen-21-gladys, Lantano, TequilaNervous, Eydren Snape y a minerva91 por apoyarme y seguir el fi chata el final, GRACIAS, planeaba agradecerles por separado pero ya esta tarde y mañana hay que madrugar asi que toco a todas juntas. Jajja gracias, espero que lean este fic y les guste también.<p>

TODAS LAS QUE LLORARON VIENDO LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE Y EL TRISTE FINAL DE NUESTRO AMADO SEV DEJEN UN CORTO REVIEW AQUÍ… ABAJO…


End file.
